


blood is rare and sweet

by aulesbian



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulesbian/pseuds/aulesbian
Summary: Renee was quiet. She remembered when she arrived at Palmetto, body aching from exhaustion and fear. She remembered prowling the campus and surrounding area, searching for any of her team. Former team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/gifts).



> written for polyhymina on tumblr for the aftgexchange! i hope it's sad enough for you :)

Allison came to, saw shapes and swirling colors behind her eyelids before she opened her eyes to shouts and confusion. A small woman with bright, multi-colored hair urged her to sit up, quickly. 

 

_Renee._

 

Allison hadn't seen Renee in what felt like days, maybe even weeks, and she would have grabbed Renee and hugged her to her chest, holding on tight, if Renee had not tugged her up roughly by the arm and forced her to keep stride as they moved together. 

 

“Where have you been?” Allison asked. _Where have I been?_ she thought a beat later.

 

Renee did not slow, kept dragging her, gripping her lower arm fiercely, but she did call out “We split up in Columbia. I went back to Palmetto to look for the others.” Her tone said about as much as needed to be said, but Allison, ever the masochist, asked the question anyway.

 

“Did you find them?”

 

Renee was quiet. She remembered when she arrived at Palmetto, body aching from exhaustion and fear. She remembered prowling the campus and surrounding area, searching for any of her team. _Former_ team. She remembered finding Matt and Dan’s bodies out by the court, matching bullet holes in their heads. She wondered who was the one to shoot. 

 

She remembered not finding Neil or Andrew, but she had expected that. They were probably long gone before Renee had even made the decision to travel back to Palmetto. Neil was a good runner, he knew how to hide, and Andrew would follow Neil anywhere, protect him from anything. They would keep each other safe. She wasn't worried for them.

 

She and Allison had been the ones to leave Palmetto to find Aaron and Katelyn, who were spending the weekend in Columbia. She and Allison did find them, although they were also not quite _them_ anymore. Allison had hesitated but Renee was quick to shoot both of them in their skulls before they could attack her or Allison. Allison had recoiled and staggered away from Renee, stifling sobs of horror. Renee had placed a dainty and shaking hand on the small of her back and led her to the porch outside, where they sat and waited for the shock to pass through them. 

 

It wasn't soon after that that the two of them split up. Renee hadn't wanted to leave Allison alone, but Allison insisted she go back to Palmetto alone. She told Renee she was tired and weak from hunger, but Renee knew better. She knew that Allison couldn't bear the idea of going back to campus, the place where her family lived, to see them dead or otherwise as good as dead. _Monsters._

 

So Renee left and Allison holed up in the Columbia house (after disposing of the bodies) to wait for her. Everything from that point on was fuzzy for Allison. She remembered crying alone in one of the bedrooms, and then making herself a cup of tea in the kitchen, but nothing afterwards. _I must have fallen asleep,_ she thought. _Or passed out, blacked out, something like that. The fatigue and shock must have hit me, hard._

 

Now they were walking along the highway, a good mile between them and the house. Allison’s car had gotten totaled and smashed to bits in one of the riots that followed the state of emergency announcement, so they were walking. Renee had theorized about the zombie apocalypse with Andrew and Neil many times over the last few years, but she had never given much thought to how people would react initially. When she first looked out her window to see students sprinting out of their dorms and apartments to smash vehicles and buildings and beat each other with various weapons, she thought, for the first time in a while, _maybe I've been giving humanity the benefit of the doubt for too long._

 

Finally, Renee answered. “No,” she lied. “I didn't find any of them.” She didn't have it in her to tell Allison about finding Dan and Matt’s bodies. Allison probably assumed they were all dead anyway. She had that look of resignation and defeat when Renee suggested going back to find them. _Still,_ Renee thought, _there's no reason she has to die thinking her family are all dead._

 

“They probably all got away. I didn't see Andrew or Kevin’s car when I was there.”

 

“That doesn't mean much,” Allison said faintly behind her. “Some idiots probably stole them.”

 

“Mmm.” Renee hummed quietly in her tinkling voice. “Maybe. Or maybe not.” She looked back at Allison, and then slowed until she caught up and they were face to face, barely inches from each other. “You know they are all very smart.”

 

Allison scoffed, her breath tickling Renee’s face. “No they're not. They're all morons. Especially Kevin,” she added a moment later. And then she laughed. “Remember when he tried to boil vodka so he could add cocoa to it and make hot chocolate vodka?” 

 

Renee smiled while Allison continued laughing. She didn't interrupt, only placed her hands on Allison’s waist and rubbed circles into her hips. She wanted her last moments to be like this, happy and laughing at a fond memory. “In Kevin’s defense,” Renee said after she cleared her throat. “He was already very drunk. And he didn't actually drink it.”

 

“Only because Andrew tried to fight him.” Renee smiled again at that, thinking fondly of Andrew’s oddly parental instincts. She reached into her back pocket a moment later, then paused, an idea beginning to form in her head.

 

“Hey.” She nudged Allison’s arm. “Remember that time we said we would marry each other if neither of us were married by 35?” 

 

Allison’s nose scrunched up. “Yeah, I do actually,” she giggled. “That was so long ago, I can't believe you remember that.” Allison barely remembered that night herself, drunk off her ass off peach schnapps and Renee guiding her back to bed after everyone else had long fallen asleep. 

 

Renee reached one of her hands up to cup Allison’s face, her other hand once again finding her back pocket. Renee leaned in to whisper “I would have married you no matter what,” and placed a quick kiss on Allison’s temple. She aimed the gun at the place her lips had been only a second ago.

 

 

 

_Renee unlocked the front door of the house, expecting to find Allison sleeping or maybe eating something, and instead found Allison on the ground with one of Them on top of her. She ran quickly, but clearly saw the thing bite at Allison’s upper thigh before she shot it in the head. She walked gingerly over to Allison, careful in case the thing wasn't fully dead yet. She kicked at it to make sure, and then again just because she could. And then again because she was so, so mad._

_Renee lost track of herself somewhere between kicking the thing in the head and stabbing it with kitchen knives. She was shouting and crying when she saw Allison begin to stir in the corner of her eye. Renee swiped a hand at the tears on her cheek, and hurried to get the them out of the house. She had to act quickly._


End file.
